nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Hand
Master Hand (マスターハンド, Masutā Hando) is a right hand-like entity who acts as the creator of the [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._%28universe%29 Super Smash Bros. universe] and is also the creator of the World of Trophies. He is the main antagonist of the Super Smash Bros series. He is only playable in the games through hacking, but in Melee, a glitch exists that makes him playable. Master Hand's origins are unknown and his and Crazy Hand's purposes are undiscovered. However, Master Hand and Crazy Hand seem to respectively represent creation and destruction. Appearances In Super Smash Bros., Master Hand is the final opponent of the 1P Game. He resides in a level called Master Hand's Residence by fans. He uses his size and shape to his advantage - he slaps, punches and flicks the player around. Master Hand can't be defeated by normal means; instead, he has 300 HP which must be depleted. Once 0 HP is reached, he explodes into the background, "dies", and the character is turned back into a toy. Master Hand also appears in the opening cinematic. He positions inanimate toy versions of two random characters on a table, and, after carefully positioning everything around them, he counts to three on his fingers, snaps his fingers, and changes the table into a stage resembling Princess Peach's Castle. Super Smash Bros. Melee sees Master Hand taking a similar role - he is the final boss of the 1-player Classic mode, and has a set HP which must be depleted to win. There are, however, a few changes made to him. His moveset is slightly altered, he loses the ability to turn around, and his HP is altered based on the difficulty (for example, he only has 150 HP when fought on Very Easy mode, where Super Smash Bros. had him fixed to 300 regardless of the mode). The game also introduced Crazy Hand, Master Hand's left-handed alter ego. When the two are on the field at the same time, they can perform powerful combination attacks. Crazy Hand appears when set conditions are met: If Classic Mode is reached on Normal, Hard, or Very Hard without having continued. Master Hand does not appear in the opening cinematic, though his trophy (see below) elaborates his role in the Super Smash Bros. universe. A hand not wearing a glove does appear, though, which some people believe to be Master Hand's true form, though this has not been confirmed by the developers. Oddly, it was found that in Sound Test of the respective game, sound #64 of the announcer's lines, Master Hand was named, with the same happening to Giga Bowser, though this sound isn't used in the game. His name also appears on the big screen on the Pokémon Stadium stage, but it appears as "Masterhand" rather than "Master Hand". It could be possible he was going to be playable, but the idea was scrapped during game development. However, in this game he is playable through a glitch. However, most one player modes freeze the game, and in multiplayer the game freezes after the game is ended because he lacks a victory pose. If the match is ended before a winner is chosen, he will not appear, but the name on the bottom will show Sheik and her Triforce symbol. Because of this, if one of Master Hand's opponents is Sheik in any situation, the game will freeze. Trophy infoEdit Trophy #159: The Master Hand awaits anyone who survives the long difficult road to the Final Destination. This symbolic link between the real world and the imaginary battlefields of ''Super Smash Bros. Melee is quite a handful in battle, and just because he wears a white glove doesn't mean he fights clean. Be ready to get poked, punched, flicked, and swatted like crazy! Master Hand is in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He reprises his role as the final boss of Classic mode. His attacks are very similar to that of his Melee form with some changes. The amount of HP he has is still dependent on the difficulty as well. Crazy Hand also returns in Classic Mode, if certain conditions are met. Master Hand also appears in the Subspace Emissary, as Ganondorf's, Wario's, and Bowser's boss. Soon, a Subspace Bomb is used on King Dedede's castle, Ganondorf receives new orders from Master Hand, which he gets via a TV screen. However, when all of the characters arrive in the Subspace world, Master Hand turns out to be Tabuu's puppet. Ganondorf attacks Tabuu with his Dark Dive, but is easily knocked back, though while he falls he breaks Master Hand's strings, thus freeing him. Master Hand too attempts to strike Tabuu, but just like Ganondorf, is defeated with little effort. Being a bit different from the playable characters, he does not change into a trophy, and simply lies motionless apparently showing that he was unconscious and defeated. Knowing that he would be able to use Master Hand to recruit fighters to aid him in his goals, Tabuu defeats Master Hand with the chains of light some time before the plot of the Subspace Emissary begins. Indeed, his trophy suggests that Master Hand himself is not inherently evil, or he disliked the fact that there was someone stronger than him. A being tied to the link between this world, where trophies fight, and the world beyond. The meaning of his existence is unknown, as are his goals, but he seems to have obtained (and kept hidden) a power that borders on absolute. He also seems to feel a certain joy in challenging chosen warriors who've claimed many victories. He waits even now in Final Destination. ''Master Hand appears in the Game Boy Advance game ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror as a mini-boss. Vacuuming him up will give Kirby the Smash ability, an ability that gives Kirby some of his moves from Super Smash Bros. Melee (though in a slightly altered state). Master Hand and Crazy Hand are also the bosses of Candy Constellation. Attack Order Brawl Attacks in parenthesis require Crazy Hand. /*First Move*/ *Sweep *Lasers *Punch **(Double Punch) Second Move *Drill *Grab *Gun **(Applaud) **(Double Punch) **(Catch) Third Move *Background Punch *Background Jet *Background Slap Fourth Move *Grab *Walk *Crush **(Applaud) **(Twin Laser) Fifth Move *Slap *Poke **(Double Jet) Category:Antagonists